


臆想

by Candy97



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 然博基尼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy97/pseuds/Candy97
Summary: 接下来两位弟弟就分别赶飞机去咯，忙碌而充实的生活着哈哈哈。
Relationships: 王一博/刘昊然
Kudos: 16





	臆想

刘昊然  
王一博坐在我的左边，今天他带的眼镜很适合，适合被我的精液喷在上面。刘昊然恶劣的想到。我会用阴茎蹭过他肉嫩的唇，逼他好好含着，他会扬起脆弱的脖颈，一边低声呜咽着吞吐一边求我放过他。  
我慢慢拉下他小外套，露出他白皙的脖颈和锁骨，拉扯他粉嫩的乳头，直到乳头红肿着颤巍巍立起来，粉丝都说他贵气又漂亮，确实漂亮啊。漂亮的想让人藏起来，哪怕被人呼吸到他呼出的空气，都有罪。  
我借着看向舞台的方向看到了他漂亮的侧脸，这人无论怎么瘦，脸上都肉肉的嘟的突出来，显得委屈又幼嫩。他舔了舔唇，是渴了吗，我可以把我的津液喂给你，让你满溢着，淌下来。  
刘昊然轻轻咳了一声，身旁的人除了稍微动了下肩膀并没有多大的反应。刘昊然咬着牙想，他冷感的样子昭示着一个可怕的事实，我们不熟。我们不熟？我多想打开我的手机私密相册给他看，我们很熟，熟到他是我每晚床上庞大的卫生纸消耗量的罪魁祸首。  
他今天的小外套没有遮住细瘦的腰部，如果脱下他的西装裤按倒会怎么样呢？他一定会幼猫一样的挣扎着，睁着漂亮的圆眼睛，控诉我。  
刘昊然仿佛可以看到西装裤下的瘦白长腿，粗糙的舌苔滑过他新磕出来的伤口，他会发着抖，被无奈的分开幼白的长腿，漂亮的圆脚趾微微的蜷缩起来，被手掌握过的的地方，会浮现出令人遐想的红痕。  
那可以做着滑板动作的腰部一定柔韧又有力，用力的艹进去，会拱起漂亮的臀桥，粉嫩的阴茎颤巍巍的吐出莹亮的液体，他的一切一定会那么可爱。最近他拍的古装戏瘦了太多，我可以两只手轻松的卡着他细瘦的腰部，看着我的阴茎耸动着，仿佛可以顶到他可爱的圆圆的肚脐，无论他怎么求饶我都不会停下来。我还会俯下身堵住他的唇，把他的呜咽都吞进我自己的肚子中，毕竟旁人没有能听到他声音的权利。  
被他紧缩着带到了顶点，我会拔出来，他身体不好，不能留在肠道让他不舒服。粘腻的精液撒到他腹部的可爱小痣上，他全身都是我的味道，刘昊然的味道。  
台上来来往往的人群客套着，喧闹着，刘昊然臆想中突然发觉光影氤氲里王一博侧头过来。  
“你的无感很好听”他听到自己突兀地说道。  
对面的人短暂的愣了下，像是没有相信自己在听他的歌，但良好的社交礼仪让他瞬间带上微笑“谢谢。”  
刘昊然恨这种客气疏离的笑，他也笑的无辜而纯良，“真的，喘的我都硬了。”  
说完期待的看着面前的人，期待着，他这张社交面具以什么方式掉落，是气恼？是憎恶？还是害羞？  
只见对面的人怔了下，突然低低的笑了，喑哑的声线穿透喧嚣的会场挑逗着他的耳膜。  
“是吗，我还能喘的让你更硬。”

王一博  
我因为拍摄部分宣传晚一些进入会场，在引导staff的带领下匆匆穿过舞台，我以为会惯例乏善可陈的和以往大龄同事坐一起，但在工作人员的带领下我看到了他，转瞬间的慌乱被我掩饰的很好。  
刘昊然坐在我右边，真的是，一个天大的惊喜。我压抑住自己的喜悦，点头矜持的打了招呼。  
今天他还是一贯沉稳的着装，嗯，沉稳中带着小调皮。余光中会场杂乱的光线投射到他停滞的鼻梁，抿紧的唇线，再到突兀的喉结，随着优雅的颈部线条消失在黑色的领口。如果我的唇顺着这光线一路流连下去，他会推开我还是拉近，该是会拉近吧。  
如果跨坐到他身上呢，王一博愉悦的想着，我早就想尝一下他小虎牙的味道，用力咬在我的唇上该是会有点痛，会有浅浅的伤口。没关系，我喜欢他带给我的痛感，我会拉下他的拉链，骑在他身上跳只他一个人专属的舞蹈，低头用带伤的唇亲吻他的硬挺，男人的劣根性一定喜欢这种臣服的姿态，他会心甘情愿被我捕获，带着欲望，急躁的让我赐予他释放。  
我舔了舔唇，有点渴。  
我听到右侧的他轻轻咳了一声，突然打断我的绮念。我调整了自己的目光，盯着舞台上发光的屏幕，尽管放了什么我并不在意。  
如果他能伏在我后背把我整个盖住，我会扭过头吻他，轻轻喊他的名字，将我脆弱的脖颈交给他，让他带给我极致的窒息快感，我也会让他在我的味道中达到前所有未的高潮。他的眼睛只能看得到我。  
然而间隔5cm凝滞的距离告诉我，除了我在时刻的惦念他抚在脸上的温度，他与我并不熟。  
我想要认真的看一遍这个一直出现在我视频收藏夹中的男孩，于是我借着一位艺人下场的间隙侧过了头，我想这并不突兀。  
“你的无感很好听。”我听到他混着少年声线刻意压低的声音，和我臆想情热的时刻恍然重叠。  
“谢谢”，我笑出特意调整的弧度，粉丝说我这样笑完美又性感。  
“真的，喘的我都硬了。”我听到烟花在心底绽放的声音，真好，我还没有开始狩猎，就赢得了猎物。我怎么能放弃这个机会呢？  
压力了声线，我直直望进刘昊然的眼底，势在必得，“是吗，我还能喘的让你更硬。”

男性的欲望就是这么直白而热烈，刘昊然自然的翘起左腿，双手盖到勃起的部位，轻轻搓动食指上的戒指，继续沉浸在美妙又酣畅的臆想中，余光他扫到到王一博同样的姿势，他相信他们一样，正经又肮脏的臆想着一场不期而遇的性爱。  
真的是，令人期待接下来的日子呢。


End file.
